And To All A Good Night
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Merry Christmas to All my Gundam Wing FANS! what little there are! lol, ok, a little drabbled one-shot!


Spoot: Ok, I wrote this on some scratch paper, a few years ago in Highschool. I thought it would be a good idea.

Duo: YAY! Spoots doing waht I tell her to do!

Spoot: naughty chair...

Duo: I'm begining to like the naughty chair...WEEEEEE!

And To All A Good Night.

"I have an Idea!" Sally said, making her entrance into the conference room, She threw some papers onto the table. 5 Boys all looked up. "Whats the idea?" asked Heero. "This year, we're putting up a tree." She said. "For what?" asked Duo. "For Christmas, I'm sure." said Heero, looking up at Sally, who nodded.

"Oh, What's Christmas?" Duo asked.

"YOU'RE NOT SEREOUSE!" Snapped Wufei.

"He might be." Said Trowa, "Given his upbringing."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSTA' MEAN!" shouted Duo. Trowa held up his hands, indicating he was defenseless. Duo glared at him, then slowly tuned his gaze to Sally "So how do we put up this, tree?" He asked her, Then once more, quickly shot his eyes to Trowa, Who smiled.

"We could buy one." She said.

"NO! we gatta chop one down!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, Charley Brown style!" said Trowa.

"Who?" Duo asked, picking up, and going over the pages Sally had dropped.

Everyone glanced at him. "Oh boy, you got a lot to learn." Said Heero.

One full day, and every Charley Brown Christmas Special later:

Duo looked into the kitchen from the TV room, "QUATRE!" He called. The said blond appeared on the living room, drying his hands. "Yeah?" He asked. Duo looked up at him. "I don't get it at all, All I've learned it he's a loser, and That Lucy girl's a Bitch..." Quatre giggled. "are you listening at all to what they're saying?" Duo nodded. "Yep, Christmas is a religious holiday." Quatre sat next to him on the sofa, "Christian undertones aside..." He urged.

"Christmas is about..." Duo gazed up at the ceiling and tapped his scruffy chin, Quatre looked eager. Duo finally looked over at him, and with a big grin said, "PRESENTS!" Quatre's shoulders dropped. He sighed, "TOGETHERNESS! Duo, togetherness." Duo threw his hands in the air. "DONT GET IT!" he shouted.

"Maybe he should watch the Grinch." Wufei said from the door way. Quatre Clasped his hands together, "Ooooh, yeah! No religious undertones, and its super cute, plus its doctor Suisse! you loved Cat in The Hat!" Duo chuckled. "Sure sure, I just have one question." The other two boys looked on at him. "Whats a Grinch?" The other two boys sighed.

So Duo watched the Grinch, and enjoyed it, but was still confused .

"WHAT! What don't you get!" Heero exclaimed. The boys were sitting around the living room. "Forget it guys..." Duo said, giving up, and waving them off, as he Exited the room. a few moments after he left, the door swung open, letting in a gust of cold wind, and snow. a Tree was all the boys could see. Quatre was the first to approach.

"sally are you in there?"

"NO! I'm a darned woodland critter, help me get this thing in the darned door!"

The boys got the tree in and got it settled in the corner. "Now all it needs is the decor." Trowa stated. "ON IT!" Wufei snapped, rushing from the room this was his favorite part of the holiday!

As he was rushing down the hallway, he passed Duo's room, he backed up and peaked inside. Duo was laying on his bed, face down in his pillow. "Y'ok?" Wufei asked. "Mmm'Yeah..." Duo mumbled, lifting his head to look at the other boy. "Whats up?" Wufei entered Duo's room, something only he was allowed to do. "about to get the decorations for the tree, you wanna come help?"

Duo put his face back in his pillow, "No... that's ok." He mumbled. "Y'sure? Technically, this will be your first Christmas." Wufei asked, going for the door. Duo shook his head. "I have a feeling this Christmas thing just aint for me." Wufei, the best person Duo know, walked over and places a hand on his friends head. "Your first Christmas with a family, anyway..." With that, he left the room. Leaving Duo to his thoughts.

The tree was nearly done. The green and red lights flickered, the Trim was a glossy blue, and about a thousand little bulb balls to boot! Wufei places another gold bulb on the tree and once again, looked over his shoulder. "Let it be." said Trowa. "Its just, I remember my first Christmas here." He said. Sally placed a hand on his, then coiled her fingers in his. "we all remember our first real Christmas." She said

"My first was when you all got here!" she looked over at Heero who gave her a warm smile. "Well," Quatre began, "all we need now, is to put the star up."

"I'll do it." Said Trowa.

"Like hell you will!" Heero blurted out.

"Oh, come now, everyone knows I should be the one to do it!" Quatre said, in a smug tone.

The three began to argue until they heard a tiny voice from the doorway. "Wow..." Duo said, coming into the room. the three boys stopped their tussle. Sally stepped away from the other three, and faced Duo. His eyes were bigger than ever, and reflecting all the glitter from the tree. "Why don't you do it?" Wufei said, handing over the star. "No really, I shouldn't...what would I be doing?" Duo asked, confused as he looked down at the golden object Wufei was trying to pass on to him.

Quatre giggled. "Putting the star on top of the tree, it's the most important job!"

"Why is that?" Duo asked

"The star represents finding your way home." Sally said.

"Fitting, don't you think?" Said Trowa.

"I know I do," Wufei said, again, trying to hand Duo the star.

Duo walked toward the Tree, star in hand. He looked back at Wufei, who smiled, and nodded him on. Duo stepped onto the chair and oh so carefully placed the star atop the tree. Welcome home Duo.

Spoot: pheeew!

Duo: HA Ha! it wasn't that hard.

Spoot: Yeah, to copy it from a note-book!


End file.
